Fanfics
fanfics are stories that are wrote by someone about a certain thing such as : for once in her life Hannah could finally breath she was set free from the icy kingdom of snow land. Hannah was trapped there for many years unable to be set free because of the icy kingdom but one day as she was resting her head on a pillow cradling the stuffed animal in her left hand there was a loud crash that seemed as if people miles away could hear this. As Hannah awoke from her slumber she stood up only to be met with a shock of cold air causing her to shiver and turn blue quickly grabbing the only source of warmth she had a candle she walked to the edge of her cell to be met with a guy his face pale white and piercing blue and hair snow white.he smiled at Hannah and broke the cell helping her out he lifted the girl up in his arms and cradled her gently as he ran out of the icy kingdom Hannah was out of her mind thinking that she was hallucinating but this was a dream she had many times. That someone would come and rescue her grabbing a hold of the stuffed animal she cradled it closer to her chest earning a small smile from the boy running. time passes and he finally reached the gate to a more welcoming civilization where he gently sat Hannah down causing her to shift a little but remain asleep . the boy looked up " puppet " he screamed causing the boy to jump half a foot in the air " yes sir " he spoke his voice crackling and stuttering " take care of this child" his voice screamed at the boy who was now holding Hannah body setting her in a small medical bed covering her in a sheet and walking to get a blanket to keep her from hypothermia. as the snow iced haired guy walked out of the building he smiled and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and smiled walking off with a slight smirk on his face as he walked off into the store and smiled at the clerk and walked to the shoes section and grabbed himself a pair of leather boots and walked to pay for the shoes with a smug smile knowing he was the richest man in the kingdom with a ego higher then the sky as he walked out the door he was met with a not so happy looking Tyler who had his arms crossed and his eyes as glare " what are you doing out so late boy " his voice almost a growl he just laughed and stomped on the guys feet and walked off enjoying the aroma in the air as he walked around. back at the kingdoms medical center Hannah was waking up slowly and screamed as she shot up not recognizing the place she screamed and grabbed the nearest thing around her a razor blade and screamed for someone to save her but noone came as hannah got up she decided to set the razor down and look around noticing the pale completion of the walls she noticed it wasnt her room so she agian screamed but this time for someone to talk back as hannah walked out the door she spotted the boy who saved her as she walked closer to him she smiled " thanks for saving me back there " hannah said giving him a quick smile and walking past him to look arouns " excuse where are you going " the boy said as he grabbed hannahs wrist and pulled her closer to him " looking around what is it to you " Hannah voice growing more of a angerd tone as she pushed the boy back and stormed off into a different room looking away Hannah hair turned blood red as she started to levatate off the ground and scream as everything around her was ignited into flames Category:Fanfics Category:Stories